Rylie Green and her Very Long Story
by moonlightbear
Summary: The war has ended and Rylie is now home, safe and sound… now she must face her family and friends and let them in on the secrets of the new world she calls her own. Book One, Ch.1 The Toad in Pink Robes…
1. Prologue: Punishment

**Rylie Green and Her Very Long Story**

**By:** moonlightbear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JK's world of wizarding magic… and I don't own the devastating world of JERICHO…

**Author's notes:** read my Jericho story called God Bless the USA… it gives a brief overview of what the country and the town went through… Rylie is mentioned ever so quickly and quietly in it… it may take a long time but Rylie's full story of her time in Jericho will be posted as well…

Also this story will be extraordinarily long because it contains her first three years at Hogwarts. And FYI, you may choose which time period you'd like the story to be in (1990s or 2011, etc.), but any muggle music mentioned will coincide my Jericho timeline. This means, it already existed before 2006 or has a new reason and way to have come about since.

**Summary:** The war has ended and Rylie is now home, safe and sound… now she must face her family and friends and let them in on the secrets of the new world she calls her own.

_**Prologue: **__Punishment_

_May 10…_

Rylie Amelia Green was not a happy camper. She's been in bed, resting for the last few days and had already told her story twice. She was not a story teller. She hated to be the center of attention, and yet her father found it fit for her to retell her story once again for all their closest friends and family, who all of course already know where she goes to school each year. You would think one arm in a sling, the other bandaged, and taking several potions to heal her was enough punishment? But her father feels different.

She sighed. She hadn't planned this but now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions; even if her father was the one who started it. Besides her friends had wonder for ages what was really going on. It was time to tell the truth.

The door bell rang and the first of many entered. Not only were her father, step-mom Emily, and baby brother Johnny going to be there, but so would her Grandma Gail, Uncle Erik, Aunt Mary, and Cousins Abigail and Nathan. Sam Hawkins, and Sally and Woody Taylor, her three best friends, were coming and Mrs. Taylor would be with them, since she over heard the kids talking last summer when they had a sleep over. Uncle Stanley, Aunt Mimi, and their daughter Bella were on their way because Rylie used their farm to fly her broom around since the ranch was too close to town. Her honorary uncles Mikey and Lucas were coming too. These two were Rylie's next door neighbors eight years earlier in South Dakota, when she lived with her mother before Isolation Day. They came to Jericho looking for her and her mother the summer after the second Civil War ended, and decided to stay even though Rylie's mom had died.

There was a knock on her door, "Come in…" Rylie responded without looking. She was having a difficult time trying to put her hair in a ponytail with only one hand.

"Oh honey!" Her grandmother said warmly. "Let me help you with that!"

Rylie smiled. "Thanks, grand…"

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Never… Why is dad making me do this?"

"Because he was worried sick since you never came home for Christmas and no owls. Sam told him the little bit you've told your friends, so he went to New York and got his hands on a paper from your world. What he saw/read, it scared him a lot, sweetheart. I think he just hopes if you repeat and remember what you went through, that you won't want to do that again."

"I never wanted to in the first place. I wanted to stay home, with you guys. Dad was the one that sent me away again. 'It's safer'… Yeah, right! It's his own fault, and I did the only thing I could think of after I was there. I had to help! It was the ASA all over again and I wasn't gonna stand by and watch it happen!"

"You know if you had told your father what was happening—"

"I did try… That first Christmas, but New Bern was at ends with us and all dad could think about was getting me back to school without New Bern thinking Jericho was getting more reinforcements that could mess up the treaty. Besides, I was already involved by then… I couldn't just leave them… Dad wouldn't."

"He knows that. I believe underneath all the worry, fear, and false disappointment, he's very proud of you and who you've become."

"Then why doesn't he just—"

"Because he's too much like his father; even though, he'd never admit it." Gail said standing up and heading for the door. "Let's go honey, it smells like dinner is ready and I'm quite interested in finding out how much you've learned of your wizarding relatives."

Dinner was a quiet affair for Rylie, but not for everyone else. There was a lot of loud chatter going around the room. Uncle Erik was going on a trip to Texas next week; Mikey and Lucas put a huge fire out on the Lederman Farm yesterday; Woody was training for the Fall varsity football tryouts this summer; Sally's dance classes had doubled; Sam won a chess tournament a few days ago; and so much more. It wasn't long though before her friends began to ask for details of her latest adventures at school, but Rylie didn't want to repeat her story again, so she told them to wait. They weren't happy.

"Come on, Ry! What happened at the end, between the kid and evil dude?" Woody asked her for the umpteenth time. He always loved the details, which is why he didn't know as much as the other two did.

Rylie glared at him, before sighing. "I only know what I've been told…"

"But you _were_ there, right?"

"Of course, but I got knocked out before Harry showed up again. Truth be told, I was surprised I did wake up…" That shut him up, and Rylie sighed again. "Just wait, ok…"

It was only minutes later when Emily started to fill some coffee cups, made home style hot chocolate, and opened a canister of tasty cookies for dessert. She and Grandma Gail brought everything on trays to the living room, and everyone began to get settled in for a good story.

"Come on kido," Jake said guiding his daughter to her seat.

"Do I have to?" She asked one last time, hoping to get out of it.

"Yes!" Several people responded.

Rylie turn pink slightly. She knew she would eventually tell them all what had happened, but in less words and smaller groups. Not like a formal thing her father made it out to be.

"Did it just start this last year?" Aunt Mary asked politely.

"Nah, it was when she missed my Birthday!" Sally replied, still pouting.

"Green witchy!"

"That was Professor McGonagall, Bella, in green robes. And I've said sorry a bunch Sal, besides I wanted to stay…" Rylie said.

"I bet it started in London…" Mimi guessed.

"The school, school is always awful!" Lucas added.

"We all know how you feel about school, bro, but not for the reasons you think. I do agree though, it was the school." Mikey replied.

Rylie's eyes narrowed at him because he already knew the whole story. He was the second person she had to tell. "Can I start now?" She whined a bit. Several people nodded and she began. "It really all started with _The Toad in Pink Robes…_"

~~end~~

So that was the prologue… what do you think?

Next chapter starts the first book, _Rylie Green and Another Corrupt Government_. Stay tuned!


	2. The Toad in Pink Robes

**Rylie Green and Her Very Long Story**

_**Book One: **__Rylie Green and Another Corrupt Government_

**By:** moonlightbear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own JK's world of wizarding magic… and I don't own the devastating world of JERICHO…

**Author's notes:** read my Jericho story called God Bless the USA… it gives a brief overview of what the country and the town went through… Rylie is mentioned ever so quickly and quietly in it… it may take a long time but Rylie's full story of her time in Jericho will be posted as well…

Also this story will be extraordinarily long because it contains her first three years at Hogwarts. And FYI, you may choose which time period you'd like the story to be in (1990s or 2011, etc.), but any muggle music mentioned will coincide my Jericho timeline. This means, it already existed before 2006 or has a new reason and way to have come about since.

**Summary:** The war has ended and Rylie is now home, safe and sound… now she must face her family and friends and let them in on the secrets of the new world she calls her own. Book One, Ch.1 The Toad in Pink Robes…

_**Chapter One: **__The Toad in Pink Robes_

_Wednesday, Sept.1_

Rylie Green felt the night's breeze on her face as she stepped onto the platform. Her dark brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, whipped around and hit her in the face. She waved it away and followed the voice that was calling for her. "First years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!" A woman that was taller than the rest, with a prominent chin and short crop of gray, hailed all the youngest kids toward her. It wasn't long before they started on the path towards the school.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Another girl Rylie's age yelled as she ran to catch up.

"Well come along, we don't want to be late for the feast!" The woman said without looking back.

"Sorry!" The girl replied, panting. "Brothers! Wouldn't let me go; they thought it be funny if I got lost on the way to the castle. Merlin, I hope I'm not in Slytherin. I could do with getting away from them for a bi- Whoa!"

There was a collection of gasps and Rylie turned around, her jaw dropped as she got her first glance of the school. "That's Hogwarts?" She murmured.

"Yes, yes, it's a sight to see, but let's hurry along now. Boats!"

Once everyone sat down and the boats went off, gliding across the lake of their own accord. "What was that?" The boy behind her asked, pointing to the water. Something protruded out of the water again, and a girl in the boat next to theirs yelped.

"I bet it's the giant squid!" Someone whispered excitedly.

"The what?" Rylie asked, a grin slowly making it way on to her face. The train ride had been awful, reminding her of a similar one she took the previous October. The fear she felt not knowing if she'd see her family again, was awful. She didn't really talk to anyone and just settled for looking out at the scenery, missing and worrying about her town, her family. Things were now starting to change; the worrying was ebbing away and the nervousness and excitement were closing in. I mean, come on! The castle, a giant squid, and the way people were talking; she knew they were good things.

"The giant squid! My sister says it's great to play ball with after exams!"

"Bow your heads, children. The entrance is a bit low." A moment later there were two identical 'OW!', a lot of snickering, and then a tutting noise. Rylie ducked just in time, sensing the low ceiling rather than seeing it, since it was so dark suddenly. A moment later a small light appeared at the far end of the cave. As the boat drifted closer, Rylie realized this was the dock for the school. She slowly got to her feet and stepped onto solid ground safely, while others pushed and shoved. A couple stood up before their boat was close enough and lost their balance. One was able to change their direction midfall and landed in another boat, while the other caught the side of the dock, but still got soaked from the waist down. Those two started to argue, while the third member of their boat started complaining how she got idiots in his boat, and the poor fourth one just sat there covering his ears waiting for the three others to shut up.

"Honestly! It's both of your faults boys, and arguing will not do well for a first impression upon your teachers. Next time sweetheart, I trust you'll have better judgment when choosing a group." The woman added to the disgruntled girl beside the arguing pair. "And you there, Get out of the boat! We have to go! Follow me everyone!" As they began to walk, several people giggled at the whispered bickering, quiet complaining, and the sound of 'sploosh, sploosh' with every step they took.

They climbed many stairs to reach the Entrance Hall, before being lead to a small room on the side. Standing by the door another woman greeted them. "Thank you, Wilhelmina. I will take it from here." This woman looked like a strict grandma, who wouldn't give you extra cookies, even if you asked with your 'too cute to say no to' face. Her robes were a beautiful, dark, emerald color, her hair was tied in a flawless bun, and she wore square glasses. Rylie and her fellow student walked into the room and face this new person. "Welcome to Hogwarts; I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes your own.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. I will return in a few minutes when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She turned away and stepped through a side door.

The first years began to murmur. "What do we have to do?" "My dad said it's a test, he's helped me study all summer!" "But we're first years?" "She's wrong; we have to do tricks on brooms!" "That doesn't make any sense at all; we aren't allowed brooms!" "What if it's like sports and the houses just pick which ones of us they want? I'll never get picked then…" "AHH!"

At that very moment several frosty figures floated through the walls… Ghosts. They talk and acted surprised upon seeing the children, but Rylie had a feeling this was a regular occurrence, and well rehearsed. She tried not to act in awe of their presence, but it was hard. Before she knew it Professor McGonagall was back, "Alright, we're ready for you, now! Follow me!"

She was in the middle of her fellow first years and couldn't help, but let her jaw drop at extravagant Great Hall. Its ceiling mirroring the sky outside, the four long tables filled with older students, and a fifth table at the front occupied by her soon to be teachers. The last thing Rylie noticed, as she came to a halt near the front of the hall, was an old, pointed hat upon a stool.

"What's a stanky old hat—" The boy with wet pants began to say, but said hat begun to sing.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And __Hogwarts__ barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As __Slytherin__ and __Gryffindor__?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of __Hufflepuff__ and __Ravenclaw__,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said __Slytherin__, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said __Ravenclaw__, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said __Gryffindor__, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said __Hufflepuff__, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, __Slytherin__  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by __Ravenclaw__  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring __Gryffindor__.  
Good __Hufflepuff__, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the __Houses__ and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
So __Hogwarts__ worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.  
The __Houses__ that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old __Slytherin__ departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the __Houses__ been united  
as they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into __Houses__  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our __Hogwarts__ is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
__I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

"Oh, no! It's teams! That things just going to put us in a house? I'm gonna…" Another boy started mumbling next to her. He was shaking like a leaf, but Rylie didn't care. That song drained all the happiness and excitement from her and now worry was building a knot in her stomach. Something wrong was going on here; something wasn't right. She swallowed thickly and told herself not to panic until she knew all the facts.

"No one will want me… I should just leave—"

"Abercrombie, Euan." Professor McGonagall called out.

"Bloody hell!" He muttered before walking up to the stool, still shaking and muttering frantically.

The hat fell onto his shoulders and a few moments later the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Assper, Dale"

Rylie closed her eyes, as a second boy walked towards the stool. _So something is wrong in wizarding Britain and that hat wants everyone to be friends in the school… but one is too smart, another is too racist, the third is too stubborn, and the last is too nice… well no wonder they didn't stay friends, they're too much of one thing. You really need to mix or at least see the other's views… except the racist guy, people like that are always bad._ Rylie thought and then jumped at her name be called.

With a frown upon her face and worry in her stomach, she stepped up the stairs, walked toward the stool, sat down, and felt the hat land on her head and drop past her ears on to her shoulders. _Holy Geez! Whose big head fit in this thing?_

'_I used to sit on Godric Gryffindor's head, thank you very much!'_

"Oh…" Rylie heard a few sounds outside of the hat, and she wondered, _can they hear me?_ Because she knew they couldn't hear the hat.

'_When you speak aloud, yes."_

_Oh, _Rylie thought.

'_Very good; though, I wouldn't mind an apology.'_

"Right, sorry…" and she heard some noise outside again and she cursed.

'_Language my dear!' _the hat scolded.

She shrugged; she was starting to get annoyed by the stupid hat.

'_You know that I can hear you thoughts right?'_

_And you wonder I think you are annoying? I'm not being rude either by the way, I'm just annoyed. Sorry._

'_Not afraid to speak your mind, I see. No, no not a bad mind either.'_

_This is how you sort people?_

'_yes, my dear… loyal and passionate, you are, but not docile enough for Hufflepuff and you seem to despise what you believe my friend Slytherin stands for… though he was not right, he did have his reasons and history will tell you everything you ought to know, but less lecturing and more deciding. You're wise beyond your years because of the things you have seen in your short life so far, but you have much more to learn… the best choice for you is to stand tall and proud; and that would be my house! _"Gryffindor!" The last word was yelled out to the Hall at large and she took the hat off and made her way over to the table, which was clapping the loudest and sat down beside a sulking Euan.

People were whispering and talking lightly to each other. They paused to clap for each new housemate, and welcomed them into the fold. Rylie let it all pass as she continued to try and analyzed the hats song. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it did. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself,_ I'm looking for trouble, after everything that happened back home…_

"What?" Three boys said in different tones and moments caused many people who weren't paying attention to the sorting, to look up.

"Settle down, Settle down… Terrance, Kathy!" Professor McGonagall continued.

Rylie looked up just in time to see a new addition to the table. "My brothers don't look to happy." The girl, Rylie had met on their way to the boat earlier that night, mumbled. The three boys from Slytherin were glaring at the Gryffindor table more intensely than their fellow house mates. "I'm Emiry, by the way… Emiry Sorkin." She said with a shy smile and keeping her head down.

"Looks like you got your wish, huh…" Rylie replied. "I'm Rylie Green."

"Yeah…" Emiry muttered before turning to watch the end of the sorting. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as a man with a long white beard rose to his feet.

"That's Professor Dumbledore, he's the headmaster!" Someone behind Rylie whispered. "He's supposed to be really mad!"

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, (_he didn't seem angry,_ Rylie thought.) "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate (_but maybe a bit odd…_) - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Rylie gasped at the sight. She had never seen so much food and for a moment Rylie didn't dare touch it. She looked at the mountains of edible pleasure around the entire hall before daring to take a small amount. Everyone else was chowing down, while she hesitated. "What's wrong with you? Dig in; it's the best food you'll ever eat!" Emiry exclaimed, even Euan was eating with enthusiasm.

"I know," Rylie mumbled, so quietly no one had heard her. "The food in here could feed my whole town for half a year." She was hungry, but felt guilty for every bite she took and didn't eat as much as she should have, but what she did eat was extremely good and tasty. She had finally talked herself into trying the treacle tart that was sitting on her plate, when it suddenly disappeared.

"Should have been faster…" Euan told her.

The Headmaster got to his feet and addressed the student body at large, and everyone quieted down. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." And there was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause for the woman who had brought them to the school and the lady that look a lot like a toad wearing a lot of pink. Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the –" And then he broke off suddenly, looking enquiringly at the toad like woman. Rylie was quite confused by the headmasters actions, as were many others, until they all heard a cutesy, girly, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that the toad in pink robes had gotten to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Rylie's eyes narrowed; she was liking this woman less and less. No one in this room was five years old, so there is no reason to talk as so, but there are other reason people like that talk that way. Rylie had been talked to like that three times before. Once when she was six and sick, the man had helped her mother and her. He gave them food and a bed to sleep in, and then he wouldn't let them leave. Rylie's eyes were opened to many horrors by that man… the least of which was her mother's death and her own escape.

The second time was the ASA's Military men, government officials, or worst, Ravenwood. All of these people talked down to Rylie's whole town; they act nice and friendly and you willing go with them only for them to hurt you like you'd never believe. The man who kidnapped her less than a year earlier had talked to her like that but she ran and when he grabbed her she fought like hell.

The last time was in Canada, at the school she and a few others were sent to, to be safe. This woman wasn't evil, but she was a strict and slightly vindictive nun if you broke the rules. No… Rylie didn't like people who talked as this woman was.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" The new professor continued. People were whispering, laughing, and began to joke. Umbridge cleared her throat again, "Hem, hem," but when she continued, the sweetness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

The woman paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. In fact, most were as unhappy as Rylie seemed to be, and several of them exchanged similar looks, as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Rylie sat there drinking in the speech, word for word, and listening to the unspoken meanings. As her fellow first years began to talk between themselves, she did not. Things were not as they appeared to be in this world of magic… and not for the first time that day did Rylie ask herself, "What did my father get me into?" He sent her here to learn, but more importantly to be safe, away from the problems of the post Second Civil War in the new USA.

"… Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, if only just barely. A few students joined in, but Rylie was not one of them. She was glaring at the toad woman with ultimate dislike. Rylie Green did not want to be here, she wanted to be at home with her family. She didn't really care about magic spells and fantastic new creatures, but her father did. He sent her here to learn how to control all the wondrous things she could do. Her father asked her to go to this school as a favor, a wish… and that horrible woman was ruining it! If the whole school was the way this toad wanted things, Rylie knew she wouldn't be learning a damn thing!

Dumbledore had stood up again. "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Did anyone understand her?" Emiry asked quietly. The few people who listen shook their heads.

"It was a lot of mumbo jumbo…" A dark hair boy across the table replied. "No one understood." Rylie scoffed at him. "What? You know something?"

"It's not good," She said simply. "I don't know everything that's going on, but I know what she said wasn't good and I don't like it."

"Really?"

"Wait, you understood her?" An older student on Rylie's right asked her. "You know what she said?"

"The basic message, yes… And judging by the other teacher's reactions, I'm guessing this is new. It's not good." She repeated and before they could ask her anything else the sound of clattering and banging as everyone got up to leave.

"Where do we go?" Emiry asked to the group at large.

"Hey - hey, you lot! Midgets!" A tall boy with red hair and freckles called out to Rylie and her fellow classmates.

"Ron!" A bushy hair girl scolded him for a moment before turning to the eleven year olds and called out to them in a polite manner. "First-years! This way, please!"

Rylie fell in line with Euan and a blonde boy, by the name of Luca Merricue. As they started to follow the two prefect teenagers, they saw another. He had dark hair and glasses and he smiled at them. Rylie wasn't particularly eager to smile or wave at anyone and so she didn't respond, but Euan almost did until Luca said, "Don't! You know who he is right?" Euan looked at him questionably and Rylie's attention was caught. "That's Harry Potter! He stopped You-Know-Who when he was a baby? Last year he came of the maze with a dead kid… He said You-Know-Who was back, but no one believes him… They say he's gone crazy, he's dangerous!"

"Really?" Euan asked nervously and glanced back at the boy with glasses. Luca nodded.

"But he's in Gryffindor… if he's all that you say, should he even be at school?" Rylie asked.

"The Headmaster believes him, but no one else does… People are saying Dumbledore's days are numbered too…."

The three of them continued to talk until they reached Gryffindor tower and learned which room would be theirs for the year. Rylie lay down and tried to push all the bad things from her mind as she drifted off to sleep…

~~HP~~HP~~HP~~

Wow that was so much longer than I thought it would be… please review and tell me what you think…


End file.
